The Device
by Raider and Prizm
Summary: G1, Scavenger finds something unknown, it's properties cause startling results.
1. Chapter 1

The Device

It had been quiet at the Decepticon undersea base. After one of a more surprisingly successful battle it had taken Soundwave, Hook, Scrapper and all the other Constructicons four days to complete repairs to themselves and the other Decepticons. This had given Megatron time to think; too much time really; he wanted a new staging ground, a place to refuel before an attack. The undersea base was a great headquarters; away from the miserable humans and Autobots alike, while still viable it only pulled from their already depleted energy reserves to fly to and from it. Different locations ran through his processor, he wanted a place away from the pathetic flesh creatures after all it was the flesh creatures the Autobots always defended. The War Lord decided on a barren mountainous area that had a rather large natural stream. The water flow would serve as an energy source, small but adequate.

As soon as the Constructicons were finished with the repairs he would send them to start working on the refueling station. He would also send the Combaticons to speed up the process.

He turned from his view of the darkened ocean to his desk. On it was three data pads, he picked up one with a scowl, and he was not looking forward to the reports. He knew basically what they said anyway; Soundwave's would report the amount of energon taken, along with what had actually happened on the battlefield to cause the retreat. Starscream's would list the tactics and battle scenario until he had been hit then it would turn in to whining, about how the leader's plan had failed again. The last report was Hook's, it would list who had been repaired, when, and with what parts. The fact that the report was there gave him a little relief; it meant that all repairs had been completed.

He scanned through Hook's report, stopping on a few names that he knew had taken heavy damage. He moved to Starscream's, it was detailed. He had noticed that the tide had turned when Thundercracker and Skywarp had been shot down. The Autobots army was fairly new, though they had been around for millions of years, they had been is stasis for most of it. He knew that the seekers had experience and this group particularly have been a cohesive unit for much of that time. Megatron made a mental note to reprimand them later.

He moved on to Soundwave's report, although it was always the longest he looked forward to it. He knew that Soundwave was objective and if there were a Decepticon to blame he would not hesitate to name them. In fact on occasion he had named Megatron at fault, and it was those times that he found that Starscream ranted on extensively.

This time though with the new refueling station would help to give them an advantage; they would be fully fueled and closer to the objective.

Megatron held a meeting, where he sent the two combiner teams and Soundwave to the location.

Scavenger was downstream from the location where the station was to be built, gathering and mining materials for Long haul to transport. He had just finished loading Long haul, when his sensors lit up. Something was buried just below the surface of the hole he had dug. Digging a little deeper he found a yellow sphere. It was very dirty and rough looking, he turned it over in his hands a few times and noticed there had been on one side had some strange writing. He wondered what it was since his databanks were limited on that type of thing, and then decided he would ask his crew later. He placed the sphere in his chest pocket, where he kept the 'treasures' that he found.

When the day's work was over, Scavenger returned to the half finished station. There he found Scrapper and Hook discussing a blue print with Soundwave. As he neared he smiled to himself, it was a common sight to him and he knew of course that Hook and Scrapper where not really discussing anything, they were arguing. Scavenger stopped a few steps away to listen. Hook was insisting that they add another compound to the material to strengthen it. The problem was the compound, they could not agree to which one to use.

Soundwave noticed Scavenger approaching, he watched as the miner stopped to listen. After a few moments Soundwave stepped away from Hook and Scrapper unnoticed. He walked over to Scavenger, and marveled at the two perfectionists. Both had points for the two compounds, but he knew how to break it up. Introduce a compound that had properties of both in it. Naturally that was his job, he had been sent to keep his optics on both combiner teams so they didn't fight amongst themselves.

Bonecrusher had finished clearing the last area, and was joining the two who were arguing. He stepped in between and pointed out all the problems with both compounds, then stepped back again. The trio stood silent for a moment, and then Scrapper suggested a new compound. Hook agreed, and all three walked to the temporary housing. That was why they worked so well together, this was also why they had their elitist attitudes around everyone else, they really didn't need anyone.

Scavenger's mood drooped a little. Soundwave noticed. He turned to look at the shorter Constructicon.

Scavenger looked at Soundwave and when he noticed that Soundwave had already been looking at him, he cast his optics to the ground. "I found something." He said quietly. "I can't figure out what it is." Scavenger stood calmly thinking, he wasn't sure that his team mates would know, what the thing was either, but then his mood changed as he realized whom he had been talking to. He opened his pocket and brought out the sphere. "It has some writing on it. Do you think that you could figure it out?" He held the sphere up to Soundwave.

The communications expert took the sphere, turning it around until the writing was facing his view. He studied it then scanned it with his visor and then filtered through all the data that he had, nothing matched. To him it was alien in origin, and that in itself was rare.

"Scavenger, I will require more time to examine this." Soundwave spoke in his harmonic monotone. He then thought that the miner would be displeased.

Correctly Scavenger got excited. "Yeah, sure. Call me when I can pick it up." He said then started to the housing.

'It must be special if Soundwave can't figure it out.' Scavenger thought.

Soundwave studied the sphere while turning it around in his hand again. Its appearance was quite old, and there seemed to be a slight indent on one side. The makings were roughly scratched and faded that complicated things. It could be something that he might have recognized easily, but with the amount of damage done, he was unsure if he would be able to decipher any of it. The thought of that alone frustrated the communications officer. He had come across many languages that were not difficult at all, while others had proposed a challenge. 'This damage will be the problem.' He reasoned.

Soundwave went to the command room. Patching in to the underwater base he linked the computer and ran an analysis of the symbols that had not been damaged. The computer's analysis came back empty to his surprise. With a little more determination he used the undersea base computer to link to Cybertron. He transmitted the symbols to Shockwave, and then closed the link.

Scavenger sat on his bunk, thinking about the sphere. He was puzzled that Soundwave had not known what it said, yet at the same time he was excited it could be something new. His crew members started to feel his bewilderment and began slowly flocking to him.

"Scavenger, what is going on?" Bonecrusher was the first to arrive. Scavenger hopped off the bunk.

"The others are also coming." He said. Mixmaster was next. As he walked in to the room he felt Bonecrusher's disgust with having to wait. Mixmaster said nothing; he just found a place to sit. Hook and Scrapper walked in together, exchanged a glance with the others then also sat. Everyone could feel Long haul coming, complaining to himself that he had to go.

The Constructicons had a type of bond that keep their cohesive work flowing. It came from the mind melding that Devastator created. At first they had though it would be a hindrance, knowing what was going on emotionally with each other, but that quickly dissipated when their first project was seamlessly produced without even a work to each other.

Long haul knew he was the last to arrive. "Alright I'm here what is going on?"

Scavenger stood in the middle of the room. "I found an odd looking sphere that had some writing on it. I could not figure out what it was." He explained.

"Why did you not ask?" Hook voiced, his voice taking on a familiar annoyed tone.

"Yes, we would have helped you." Scrapper added while nodding.

Scavenger explained what was going on when he had arrived. "Soundwave asked to examine it." He finished.

"Then why are you worried?" Long haul asked.

"Soundwave looked at it but he didn't know what it was."

"Soundwave didn't know?" Bonecrusher repeated. Scavenger shook his head.

"Well that is different. Still if he has it then he will find out." Hook interjected.

"If it is important he will contact Megatron, and you may not get it back." Mixmaster said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, if that's all this was about, I'm going back to my room." Long Haul l got up then left. Most of the others did the same, Mixmaster waited.

"Do not worry, Soundwave will tell you even if he does give it to Megatron."

Scavenger smiled knowing Mixmaster was right.

The next morning Soundwave checked to see if there was a response from Shockwave. Finally there had been, the writing was not completely comprehend able due to the damage that the sphere had already sustained. Soundwave had sent copies of the entire content of the symbols that the sphere had, but the fact that the age had nearly destroyed the symbols it was near impossible. With that all out of the way Soundwave downloaded the long since dead language, when he came across one he didn't know it was very rare, it was one of the things he liked about his job in communications though, he knew all live languages in this section of the galaxy. Right now, he wasn't ready to give it back to Scavenger.

The Constructicons went to work early, Scavenger was looking forward to digging, and he was now hoping to find something else. Soundwave had sent Onslaught to keep him company just in case that warning as meant for something else.

Soundwave stood by his communications station and checked the in comings from Cybertron every two and a half hours. Finally near the end of the day as work was ceasing he received a longer more in-depth report from Shockwave. Nothing had changed, Shockwave found no other information. Soundwave against his better judgment decided to give it back to the Constructicon. He called Scavenger who was more than delighted to come pick it up. He explained about the warning and gave him one of his own. The excited Decepticon put the sphere in his chest pull out pocket siding against sub spacing it, not knowing what that might do.

The work on the refueling station finally ended, Soundwave reported to Megatron. The Commander then flew in to inspect it. Nothing was said about the sphere, most had not bothered to think about it a second time. The War Lord tried a few of the functions, and then ordered that the Combaticons be called in to defend it.

"Soundwave, contact the undersea base. Bring the seekers, here then we will attack the power plant once they have been properly fueled." Megatron commanded.

Soundwave sent the communication to Starscream, who came with his wingmates. Fully fueled the entire group flew out of the mountains and over the land toward the power plant. Doing their usual, they broke in and produced energon and as usual the Autobots came to stop them. Menasor and the seekers fought, while Soundwave and the Constructicons collected the Energon. Slowly the Autobots who outnumbered the Decepticons with no surprise, drove the fighting 'Cons into the production area, even Megatron himself. Stray laser fire ignited a stack of Energon cubes, and everyone leapt for cover.

After that died down a bit Megatron boldly stepped out and confronted Prime. "I will win Prime." He scowled. "Scrapper defend the energon." He yelled then let loose a barrage of fire at Optimus. The Autobot nimbly dodged and used a bolder for cover.

"Constructicons" The Constructicon leader called. "UNITE!" naturally the other five transformed into the various construction equipment while converging on Scrapper's location. Transforming again they formed the formidable Devastator. The Autobots pelted Devastator with laser fire but it didn't faze the giant.

Soundwave called the seekers to transport the energon while Devastator kept the Autobots busy, then he heard the Autobot fliers. As soon as Starscream landed he relayed the information without hesitation, Starscream ordered his wingmates to counter the Autobot jets.

Megatron surveyed the small battle situation; there were a series of dog fights going on above, the Aerialbots chasing the seekers, and vice versa at each turn. Each having been hit or collided with other grounding just about everyone.

On the ground Silverbolt called the others and formed Superion. Devastator was already showing signs of fatigue; Superion gave a great punch to Devastator causing him to break apart. Longhaul took the most damage, when he hit the ground he didn't move or find cover. Hook and Bonecrusher dragged him behind a few rocks. Mixmaster, and Scrapper were at the fore front slowly dropping back to join the rest of their team mates, Scavenger had been pulled off in the air and landed a ways a way struggling to get up. Once he did, he fought his way across to his team half way there he was hit, making a hole that burst through his pocket causing the sphere to fall out. He lay there a few moments then sat up just in time to see the cracked sphere open.

Everyone in the area saw this blinding light that erupted from the sphere, their optics went offline then shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill voice that awakened Megatron was unmistakable. He had not yet opened his optics, but sensed the change even in his bit of a groggy state it was obvious. The tone that Starscream screeched at was quite painful causing him to wake quickly.

"Silence!" his own voice had lost much of its raspy tones.

"Megatron, what has happened?" the Air Commander's finally came down to a semi normal tone.

Megatron open his eyes to look at Starscream, the first thing he noticed was he was a lot closer to the ground, and then he glanced over himself. A look of dismay covered his new features as he realized what had happened. He sat there looking at himself, black shoes, dark grey, jeans, light gray T-shirt and silver jacket. A thought passed through his mind, he nearly ripped off the jacket to see his arm.

"What happened to my cannon?" he wondered. The memory came back to him slowly the cannon had been dislodged during the battle. He stood up for the first time shakily, and surveyed the scene.

So far none of the Autobots had come back online, nor did Megatron want to wait until they did. "Starscream" he turned to finally see the younger man who wore light grey army like fatigue pants and a bright red pull over sweat shirt. Judging from his angle their heights were still very relevant. As he got up he saw he stood a few inches taller than his second in command.

"Yes Megatron," Starscream stood a little awe struck, his commander looked very large to him, what the humans would call a trim and fit. He looked around it wasn't hard to figure out who was who. They were all wearing military clothes that resembled their own paint with one warmer layer over it. He walked over to a shape much like his, this man wore black pants and a lavender pull over _'Skywarp'_ he thought. He turned him over and sat the man up.

Slowly the eyes opened and shock took over. "What happened? Who?..." Skywarp trailed. Instantly he knew.

"We have to get out of here, wake Thundercracker." Starscream pointed at a man who wore nearly the same thing he wore only in blue. Skywarp nodded. The Air Commander reasserted his search, a man in a purple overall with a lime green shirt . _'a Constructicon'._ He figured,_ 'but which one?'_ He sat the Constructicon up noticing he was already beginning to wake.

"This is a very grievous situation." He said.

"Hook?" Starscream asked. In response the Constructicon nodded.

"Good, find the others we must leave as soon as possible." Starscream explained. Hook got up looking for the others wearing purple. Starscream kept looking he came upon a small puddle and looked at himself in its reflective surface. He despised the humans, and now he was one. He stomped in the image in the puddle and continued his search. He came across a younger man, he noticed that he seemed to be about 28 in human years from his reflection, but this man seemed to be about 20. He was dressed all in black with a sleek silk shirt. The man sat up sharply as Starscream came near his dark eyes peered at Screamer with an angered gaze.

"Ravage?" Starscream asked.

The man's face contorted into a questioning look then he looked over himself, his eyes became wide with exasperation.

"Everyone is human. Help me wake the others."

Ravage said nothing he stood and started to sniff the air. He walked a few paces then lifted a small piece of debris off a human that was wearing all navy blue. Starscream followed helping to remove the fallen particles of building then both helped the older man of about 35 to his feet. Starscream did not bother to ask. It was no doubt Soundwave. Ravage began to hunt again uncovering Frenzy, and then Rumble. The twins wore matching out figs one blue and grey, one red and grey both had an appearance of late teens. Ravage continued to sift through the debris two more twins were uncovered these two wearing also matched one red and silver and one wearing gold and silver. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, while still young, in appearance they seemed older than Rumble, but younger than Ravage.

_'Good'_ Starscream thought._' All the cassettes accounted for.'_ he glanced back to where he had left Hook three more men had joined him _'four out of six so far.'_ he stood there silently his mind thinking. Somewhere in the mess the two triple changers were still buried.

"Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw help look for the others" Megatron's voice held a command tone without being loud. Quietly all five started wondering around. "Soundwave what do you make of this?"

Soundwave turned to Megatron he took note in the difference that the human body showed strength were the transformer armor hid it. Then he remembered the sphere before the black out.

"Alien…" was all Soundwave said. His voice was not his own harmonic tones, but that of smooth calm. He walked over to Megatron, who he could see was a bit surprised. He looked at himself while doing so, his build was very similar to that of Megatron's only on a thinner scale. As he looked at Starscream he thought for an instant that the seekers seemed a bit on what the humans would call boney side.

He lowered his voice almost inaudibly so that only Megatron heard. "Alien device was opened."

"What is it?"

"Scavenger uncovered it."

"Scavenger." Megatron called in the direction of the four men wearing for the most part a dark purple.

A younger thing man came wearing the same purple overalls and lime green shirt. "Scavenger?" Megatron asked. The man nodded. "Where is this device?"

Scavenger took off to the last place he remembered seeing it, Megatron and Soundwave following. He found the place where it hit the ground and half of one side. The laser blast that had to have struck it broke it in two. He searched around but the second half was nowhere to be found. A bit defeated Scavenger gave the single side to Soundwave.

Megatron observed the area again Astrotrain and Blitzwing had been found but the two other Constructicons were still missing. "Keep looking!" he demanded.

Scavenger went back to the Constructicons and then found Longhaul without looking Megatron knew by the way the Constructicons were slightly disorganized that Scrapper had not been found. The cassettes were with Starscream looking for Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust. Still Megatron was getting impatient; he knew that at any moment the Autobots were going to be waking as well. He started to look for the other half of the sphere, at the same time making a mental list of the Autobots that had also been humanized.

Soundwave watched his cassettes work smoothly and together. He was relieved that all of them had been out. He gave a shudder at the thought of what could have happened. He tested his telepathic link all five looked at him in unison, and then went back to working. Relief came over him again this form had strengthened his telepathic abilities considerably. He continued to examine the inside of the sphere half suddenly he felt a tingle at his telepathy. He looked in the direction it seemed to come from, he saw the Constructicons. The combiner team were calling Scrapper, his mind raced for a moment, they had their bond, but never shown any telepathic abilities before. It came and went as the separated and communicated through it instead of yelling at each other. _'A result of the gestalt bond.'_ Soundwave reasoned. He walked over to where Hook stood and Bonecrusher sifted through some rubble, both called out to Scrapper and instantly they moved to where they felt Scrapper was. Soundwave was impressed with the combiner ability though it was limited to the group. He sent a small message to Rumble to inform Megatron that everyone was accounted for.

Megatron was lost in his thoughts. _'here are all these Autobots helplessly through about in fleshling bodies. If I had been myself I would simply step on them, squish them out of existence.'_ He continued walking, searching for the second half of the sphere. He walked back to where the first half had been found

Soundwave was still at the site, he was holding the sphere half. Megatron took the object from Soundwave.

The they could not find the sphere, but Megatron noticed that the Autobots were beginning to stir.

"Decepticons follow me." He jogged though the crowd. The men followed, a few surprised by the panther. "Soundwave, we need to find a place to stay until we figure out this mess."

Soundwave said nothing his sense of direction led him to point toward a city.

"Good, Decepticons let's see the city."

**

Optimus Prime woke to a young man dressed in yellow shaking his shoulder. Instantly he stood up, he gazed around at the many men that were stirring to consciousness themselves. "What happened?" he asked in general.

A man stood dressed in white with red spoke "Last thing I remember was some yellow sphere opened and there was a bright light."

Prime shifted to see the speaker. "Ratchet?"

The man in question nodded.

"Then you must be Bumblebee." Prime looked back to the younger man still standing near him. With out his battle mask they could plainly see the dismay on the leader's face.

"Autobots," he announced. Many heads turned to look at the tall man wearing a white and red shirt and dark blue denim jeans. Many were in disbelief, but the voice was unmistakable. "Report." Each in turn yelled their name down the rank most had wakened before him.

Many thoughts passed through is mind, _'now they were in Southern California their base in Oregon was out of the question unless they found transportation.'_ he looked around again, _'Where had the Decepticons gone?'_ the last thought sent a chill through him. He knew Megatron would use everything to his advantage, and without Teleatran-1 it would be hard to find them. He looked around again, everything that had could have been transport was now nothing but scrap.

Prime walked into the semi circle than had been collecting. "Autobots we need to get moving." He started to walk into the street.

"Optimus." Wheeljack called. Prime stopped to listen to the inventor. "I think this is part of the problem" Wheeljack held the sphere up to Prime.

"Ratchet is this what you saw?"

The medic didn't answer but nodded his head an affirmative.

"The problem is its only one half I can't find the other anywhere." The inventor was a little flustered.

"Everyone search the area" Prime commanded.

The Autobots searched the area for two hours, but came up empty.

"The Decepticons must have the other half." Prime told Prowl

"That will complicate this dilemma." The tactician said.

"Yes for now we will need to do as the humans do. These bodies will need nourishment soon. Autobots well will walk to the city."

**

The closest city to the power plant was a small town about ten miles north. The Decepticons had been walking their pace slowing slight the entire way. Megatron was fatigued as well but refused to let it show, he knew he would have to think of something to make them more mobile. Other thoughts crossed his mind as well, like the fact that only two of them knew how to drive a human vehicle. A normal car or truck wouldn't be enough they would require something like a bus. Then they were in bodies, the repulsive human bodies, they would need food, water, cleaning, and washing that meant a shelter. Megatron knew that Soundwave always planned ahead for most things, that he had access to human currency, but at this point had no way to get it. He put that thought a side as they came upon an old school bus.

"Rumble, operate this vehicle." Megatron commanded. Rumble pried open the door then jumped into the driver's seat. He looked over the buttons and labels then reached under the dash and pulled a few wires out. He pulled apart the wires then sparked them together. The engine sputtered slowly to life

"Uh, boss?"

Megatron scowled at him.

"This bus is low on fuel."

Megatron looked at Rumble for a moment. "We will fuel it then." A small plan formed. He would send a few troops into the fueling station get some supplies and currency, that was certainly a start. He gave the assignment to Rumble and Frenzy, they seemed to take to being human easier than anyone else. Then there were those that took it harder than others, Megatron was surprised how badly Soundwave was taking this. He was not sure if it was the human factor or the inability to have his children within him. Soundwave had refused to speak since he had heard the change in his voice.

Rumble and the other cassettes walked into the gas station. Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw headed to the store cameras while Frenzy and Rumble went to the cashier.

A young man from behind the counter spoke "May I help you?"

A smirk came to Rumble's lips. "This guy wants to help us." He started to laugh.

"Don't worry man we know how to help ourselves." With Frenzy's queue Rumble leapt over the counter disabling the security cameras. The others also removed the cameras around their areas.

The man cowered low in the corner. "Don't hurt me I just work here."

"Yeah, yeah, where is your money?" Rumble grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Here!" he pointed to a safe. "I don't know the combination." The man seemed to calm a little.

"I got it" Frenzy walked around the counter. He knelt at the safe listening intently. Though human apparently they retained many of their transformer abilities. He turned the knob a few times and the door opened. Inside was three stacks totaling about a five thousand dollars

"Jack pot."

"Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, grab anything that is edible. You." Rumble pointed at the man. "What is your name?"

"Richard." The man squeaked.

"You stay here and make sure we can fill that bus with fuel." Rumble finished.

The cassettes boarded the bus after fueling it, Rumble handed the cash to Soundwave and Frenzy started passing out the munchies that they had taken. After it was all sorted Rumble got behind the wheel and started the bus.

"We can't just park this thing anywhere; we're going to have to get out. It's meant for kids." Rumble told Megatron.

"Yes." The leader had thought about it for a while some place that wouldn't be to suspicious.

"The local shopping center always has a lot of them, once we got inside it wouldn't matter if we left it." Frenzy answered.

Megatron thought about it for a bit, he didn't really want to go out it such a public place, but they had a point. "Fine." He answered.

Rumble and Frenzy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know you could get the same thing at like the electronic store for like half the price." Alaina told Robyn.

"Yeah I know but it's not the same."

"I know, but it seems like a waste when it's really the same stuff."

"Yeah but you know you want to come here, look at all the new toys and games."

Alaina sighed, "It's true, and they always get the stuff here first." The two women walked down one side of the indoor center passing a side door. The noise that came from the door drew their attention. They kept walking until they were out of the view of the door.

"Did those men look at all familiar?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah, but I am not sure what from."

"Let's go in here," she looked at the candy store, "we'll watch them."

"We're going to stalk them?"

"Only till we figure out where they are from."

"Well, come on then; here come some of them," Alaina grabbed Robyn and pulled her into the candy shop. They pretended to look at fresh Carmel apples as the two younger men with red, grey and blue and grey were followed in by a slightly older man in nearly all purple.

"Whoa! This place smells awesome." The red one said.

"Yeah too bad we can't get anything." The purple one answered.

"Yeah right, as if I would hand over all of it. I came to have a good time." The blue one pulled out a bit of cash that was wadded up in his pocket.

The two women stared in a bit of shock, and then Alaina whispered. "Do they remind you of those robots on the news?"

Robyn didn't say anything as they continued to watch.

"Yeah like those two cassettes Rumble and Frenzy."

"Right then who is the purple one?" Robyn asked.

"I donno." She waited a second then it dawned on her. "Skywarp."

"What?" the man in purple turned to look at who had called him. Rumble and Frenzy had also turned to see who it was.

The five of them stood there for a second just staring. Finally Skywarp opened his mouth "How do you know my name?"

"How did you get like that?" Robyn asked.

"Are the rest of you like that too?" Alaina chimed in before anyone could answer.

"Donno what'cher talkin' about we're here to get some goods." Rumble attempted to play it off.

"Oh really what are you getting Rumble?" It didn't get past Alaina just who was who, not that she had really got a good look at them.

He looked a little surprised. "My name ain't Rumble."

"Fine." She shrugged at him knowing better whispering to Robyn.

Robyn smiled. "Frenzy want to know what is really good?"

A smile came across Frenzy's face, he knew he should deny it too, but this was too good. "Yeah."

Skywarp placed a hand on his face and sort of rubbed his forehead then let it slide down his face while Rumble rolled his eyes.

Robyn grabbed Frenzy and pulled his sleeve, Rumble and Skywarp following. "Here I really like these, this is a sample." She took a piece off the tray and ate it. The three did the same and smiled, "I told you it was good."

"So not Rumble how did you get like that?" Alaina was much too interested now to care much about the candy.

"Accident. No one knows yet." Rumble said through a mouth of chocolate.

Robyn took them to the next small spot, "These are jelly beans." She ate a few. "Each color is a different flavor."

Frenzy pulled out a hand full and stuffed them in his mouth. "These are good." He managed to mumble.

She pulled him to the next spot that had samples. "These are one of my favorites, chocolate covered pretzels."

Skywarp felt a little left out so he pushed Rumble a side and grabbed one before the smaller one could, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. "Ffiss is mmoodd."

"HEY!" The screech of the voice told them exactly who had yelled. "You three come back now."

Alaina rolled her eyes, from what she knew of Starscream it was annoying. "Can't you be nice for once in your life and actually come in instead of being all ghetto and screaming all the time Starscream?"

Her friend looked shocked, while Rumble, Frenzy and Skywarp just stared at her.

Starscream's eyes squinted nearly closed, as he thought. This presented a problem, he came inside and nearing the female looking her and her friend over. "What is the meaning of this? You were told to tell no one."

"Oh yeah, like it isn't hard to figure out, anyone that has ever seen the news can tell; you don't even have like human code names." Robyn spoke up. "Why don't you calm down and have a pretzel." She threw a chocolate covered pretzel at him.

Starscream stood and stared in disbelief. "You realize that this means we can't let you go, and distribute this information don't you?"

"Where you going to take us? The alley behind the mall?" Alaina's words dripped sarcasm.

The skinny man was quiet, not sure what exactly to say. "Well it is of no matter; where we go you are coming with us."

"And if we refuse?" Robyn asked.

"Then I will strangle you right here and now." Starscream said through grit teeth.

Soundwave came in wondering what had taken Starscream so long and why Rumble and Frenzy had both called him. Starscream stopped all motion and turned to see Soundwave, who only shook his head in a negative manner.

"Can't cause a scene like that Screamer." Rumble whispered.

Starscream sighed heavily; this was going to take a lot of getting used to. "Fine, but they –are- coming."

Robyn elbowed Alaina getting her attention. "Isn't that Soundwave?" she whispered. "Damn he came out good as a human."

The woman said nothing her mouth open, and nearly ready to drip saliva.

"Um Starscream? Where are we taking them?" Frenzy sort of looked puzzled.

"I'd be easier if we just took you, at least we have a house." Alaina spat it out before thinking. This caused Soundwave to enter farther into the store. She stopped speaking for starting again.

"What like have them all over?" Robyn asked.

"Say that isn't a bad idea." Starscream thought.

Rumble poked Alaina. "Soundwave wants to know if you have the internet?"

She nodded still staring, Robyn gripped her elbow. "We don't have enough room for like all of them."

Absently Alaina asked. "How many are there?"

Instantly Starscream answered. "Twenty one."

This shocked Alaina into thinking. "No we don't have enough room."

"Right, we might have enough for ten max." Robyn couldn't believe she was actually thinking this.

"Tents, we have those tents we can set up in the back." Alaina answered.

Another man walked in swiftly and looked around, he spied the four men and two females, then came closer to them listening intently. "Starscream, I thought I told you to round the rest of the Decepticons up?"

Soundwave turned to Megatron yet still said nothing; a brief silence passed as the man looked at the two females then finally spoke. "It would appear that we are in need of some assistance, and you have too much information already. It would benefit us both to work together for now." He said smoothly.

Huffing Starscream crossed his hands over his chest. "They want us to sleep outside on the ground like a dog."

"No, not all of you." Robyn said her hands starting to sweat knowing exactly who had just came in. "Like we said there is enough room inside for about ten."

"It isn't enough." Starscream huffed again. Megatron waited starting to become impatient.

"Yeah, that should be fine. You're going to need more clothes than what you have, I would say at least seven days worth of things." Robyn answered.

"Very well, we will need more clothing." Megatron left the store with a beckon as if for the rest of follow which most of them did all but the females and Rumble.

"Uh so then you're gonna go with us?"

"Well more like you're going to come with us, but looks that way." Alaina answered.

"Ya know Soundwave is a telepath… a good one .. I ain't as good as he is because he's the one were da link comes from but even I heard your thoughts about him." Rumble smiled an evil grin.

She looked at Rumble as the thought of knowing that Soundwave now knew exactly what she was thinking about him sunk in. "Rumble, give us a minute? I promise we won't run."

"Heh, sure." He answered as he started to walk out the door.

"Are you serious? Do you know who was just in here?" Robyn wasn't sure it was real yet.

"Yes, I know exactly who was in here, and I am sure he knows that I want to do him till I can't move. Did you see him?" Alaina was still looking outside trying to get another look at Soundwave.

"Not him. Megatron."

"You would notice him" Alaina smiled. "Of course I saw him too, but I couldn't help it, it was like I had a spell on me. His dark hair the way that it clashes with those ice blue eyes. I couldn't even think of anything else."

"Yes, it was quite sexy I'll admit. You know just as much as I do that the second Megatron came in I nearly drooled on myself."

"I know, you're just like me."

"Well did you even look at him. He's tall, and he's got that silver hair, but he doesn't look very old, and his eyes, I think I am hooked. At first, when I looked I thought they were just brown, but they are not, they have a red and when he got irritated the red came out even more. Then even under his clothes you could tell he had muscular outlines."

"Yeah, all that armor didn't show anything even Soundwave's body could be seen. Oh what I wouldn't give to just take him home and leave a sign on the door right now."

"I know I know. So what –are- we going to do?" Robyn took a step toward the door.

"Well we will get them to get some clothes, its lucky we live close enough we can walk home. I am sure they can figure out a few tents, though if Soundwave really knows what I am thinking I might ask if he wants to stay with me. One less having to stay outside."

Robyn shook her head. "You're serious aren't you?"

"What is the point in lying about it? He knows already."

"True, let's go get them some clothes then."

Laughing Alaina joined Robyn as they left the store, "Now you just want to see Megatron strip down."

"I do, yes. I do. So where are we going to go look?"

"I love the stuff they have at Old Navy why don't we start there?" the two women came up to the crowd of men that was collecting around the candy store.

Slightly shocked Alaina spoke up. "Alright guys we got to get you some clothes, and we're going to start over here." She pointed and headed that direction.

Rumble made his way through the crowd and next to Alaina. "Soundwave says we're going to need more money; he says he has accounts but can't access them."

She stopped in her tracks looking through them for Soundwave. "Look, we'll head back to the house, then we can get that fixed and we'll take a few of you out at a time so it won't be so hard to get everything done."

"What is going on here? This is unacceptable." Megatron was already irritated with the situation.

"Right. Only Robyn and I don't have the money to buy all this stuff and Soundwave has to fix his accounts before he can. So we'll have to get that fixed at home first. I suppose you could say it is a temporary base."

"Very well." Megatron seemed pleased with the thought.

"Right then let's go it isn't far." Robyn started walking with Alaina to the end of the mall and out the exit. "You know its Friday."

"Yeah so?"

"The bank is closed, and even then it takes a few days to get paper work done at the bank." Robyn was thinking ahead.

"I have some money put away we can use that until Soundwave gets things fixed. I think he'd give me back some of it." She wasn't sure how she knew but she did.


End file.
